Miles Away
by riddermark
Summary: Inspired by "Miles Away" by Winger. Girl's Night with Ruby, Belle, Emma, Regina, Snow, and Tink. SwanQueen In-Progress. Belle discovers a machine that will play music to match the question asked. And with Ruby involved it's bound to get dirty. How will this affect the budding "friendship" between the Savior and the Mayor?
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me on my ride back from my parents for Easter. I decided it was a Power Ballads playlist kind of drive. The song "Miles Away" by Winger came on and I started picturing a scene between Regina and Emma (with Regina being difficult of course). So basically there's this device in Gold's shop that when touched by someone will play a song that represents what a person is feeling/about who they love. (It plays the lyrics from the song that best describe how the person feels) **

"Ok, so what's the big emergency Ruby?" Emma panted sliding to a halt in front of the diner. Her hands drop to her knees and she bends forward trying to catch her breath.

"Ahhhh what took you so long? Nevermind! You're never going to guess what Belle found working in Gold's shop today!" Ruby was practically bursting with excitement, glee etched on her face. Which Emma completely misses still bending over in an attempt to convince her lungs not to give up on her.

"What? Is it dangerous? It's not another curse is it? I really can't handle having to break another curse. We barely survived the last one, I was stuck in the Enchanted Forest for weeks without a proper toilet or shower. And despite what Regina thinks I do like to bath and change my clothes once in awhile. Damn woman never gives it a rest. It's always Sheriff do this, Sheriff do that, it's her turn to break a damn curse…" Emma spat out between breaths. Her stomach flipping at her mention of Regina, thankfully she was too tired to blush at the moment.

"What? No, there's no curse. Emma you're babbling about Regina agai-, you know what nevermind, deal with that later." Ruby said, waving her hand in a dismissal. "No, Belle found this really cool machine, and it plays music!" Emma's head jerks up.

"Seriously Ruby, you called me for a music player? It's called a CD player here, or computer, iPod, depending. What am I saying you don't know what an iPod—Ruby I sprinted here from the Sheriff's station because Dav-Dad has my cruiser." The color was starting to rush to Emma's face. Ruby noticing this moves to intercept.

"Emma, I know what an iPod is, I'm not Granny." She deadpanned.

"I heard that." Granny snaps stepping around the corner.

"You hear everything old wolf." Ruby snapping back. Granny narrowed her eyes then openes the door to the diner looking inside.

"Ruby get your furry ass in here right now, Leroy is attempting to pour himself a drink, and if he succeeds you will work Saturdays for two months straight I swear it!" Granny bellows. Ruby winces hard.

"Sorry Emma, gotta go! Meet me at Belle's at—"she glanced down at her watch, "oh 8 or so? We're having a girl's night, so invite Snow and Regina will ya? I'll get a hold of Tink. Thanks gotta go!" Ruby turns to head inside, not at all wanting to test the theory of whether or not Granny would in fact make her work every Saturday between now and June.

"Wait! Ruby, you still haven't told me what you found!" Emma calls after her. "Wait, did you say invite Regina and Snow? Are you nuts?" Emma's stomach flips again at the mention of Regina. Ruby's head pops back out the door to the diner.

"I'll explain later! And yes invite both, they're getting along much better these days, it'll be fine! And Snow's oblivious to it anyways so you'll be fine!" Ruby finishes with a wink.

"Oblivious to what?" Confusion all over face. Ruby chuckles.

"Your crush!" With those words the door snaps shut and Ruby is gone, leaving a flabbergasted Emma in her wake.

"My crush? My crush? What the hell is she talking about?" Emma mutters out loud. Knowing full well what she was talking about, "Nope we are not going there! You have work to do…and a two mile walk back to the station. Crap!" Emma sighs heavily turning in the direction of the Sheriff's station.

* * *

An hour later Emma arrives back at the station, she'd been held up briefly because she caught some of the Neverland boys trying to spray paint Game of Thorns. After hauling them inside the shop she set up a community service detail for the offending trio that started with cleaning the shops floor and windows. Noticing her cruiser in the parking lot, she hurries inside, she want to get David's opinion on Snow and Regina being in the same house, and to see if he'd take over the night shift.

"Hey Davi-Dad, sorry." Emma said, wincing slightly.

"It's ok, call me what is comfortable to you. I'm not offended. Now you're mother on the other hand." David said a slight chuckle obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I just got back from talking to Ruby. She wants to have a girl's night, and wants me to invite Snow and Regina. Is that a good idea even?" Emma said, dropping ungracefully into her chair, managing to bang her elbow on the desk beside her. Nursing her elbow, she looked up at David.

"Yeah, sure. Regina is actually behaving so I don't see a problem." David says, shifting the papers on his desk, searching for something.

"Regina doesn't behave, she restrains." Emma said, rolling her eyes, "nice to see she's trying though." Emma purses her lips, narrowing her eyes and stares out the window. She heard David laugh again, though she wasn't really paying attention anymore, her mind clearly on a certain brunette. David looks up from the desk at Emma, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully at his daughter. Shaking his head after a few seconds, he looks down at the desk again.

"So do you want me to take the night shift then? I know we're short a volunteer deputy tonight." David said, sounding very nonchalant. He looks up at Emma again.

"Hmm…what? Oh yeah, the night shift. Yes, I was actually going to ask you that next. Would that be ok with you?" Emma turns away from the window, shaking her head in an effort to clear her thoughts.

"Yeah, it's fine with me." David looking over at the clock on the wall it was almost 3, "How about I go home now and get a few hours sleep? I might need it if I get called to break up a house party tonight." David laughs and ducks under the paper ball sailing towards him after the statement.

"Haha, very funny. Yes, go home. Tell Mary Margaret I'll be there for dinner at six thirty, oh and about tonight, would ya?" Emma straightens in her chair as David gets up to grab his coat.

"Will do, see you then." David said walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so Chapter 2. First I just wanted to say thanks for the follows and favs already. It was strangely overwhelming (and very nice!) to wake up the next morning and already have like 5 people following the story. Very cool, and I hope I don't disappoint you guys! Anyways…say hello to Regina!**

Chapter 2

The day was not going well for Regina Mills.

First, she overslept. Which never happens, being a stickler for time and schedules, she never forgot to set her alarm.

Until today that is…

Second, Henry couldn't find his backpack.

"_Where did you put it after you did you homework last night?" said a very frazzled Madame Mayor, who was stiffly standing in the doorway to her son's bedroom tapping a very impatient foot rapidly._

"_Umm…well, I thought I put it in here." Henry replied in a nervous voice, looking around his room. He dropped down to floor and lifted the side of his comforter to look under the bed._

"_Oh Henry, why would it be under the bed? Do you make a habit of stowing things under there?" the frustration in Regina's voice was rising rapidly. Her lips drew together in a thin line, eyes narrowing at her son's crouched form._

"_Uh, I dunno. Just checking everywhere. I'm going to look downstairs, maybe I left it in the living room." Henry stood up quickly and darted around his mother heading down the stairs. A low growl started in Regina's throat. Then she sighed leaning against the doorframe._

"_The one time I forget the alarm, the one time!"_

"_I FOUND IT!" Henry's voice echoed up through the foyer._

When Regina finally reached her office she had two messages waiting already. "Great, that's just great, barely 9am and I'm already behind schedule. The morning passed in one long surreal, stressful blur. When she looked back up at the clock it was lunchtime. Finally caught up, Regina made her way to Granny's for lunch. It was a beautiful day and Regina was doing her best to soak up what she could.

Despite the town's general acceptance of the Former Evil Queen, she still felt a little odd in everyone's presence. Pausing before the door of diner, she sucks in a deep breath and straightens her skirt. Walking through the door the bell jingles louder than it seems it should. Regina glances around the diner, but very few people look up besides Granny Lucas and Ruby. Ruby walks along the counter to stand in front of her.

"Your booth is free near the back. Your usual I presume?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Lucas." Regina can't help but feel surprised by the girl's kindness towards her every time she comes in. _Mhmm she is a waitress it is her job to be friendly you are over thinking it._ Ruby gives a small chuckle at that.

"Please Regina, call me Ruby. I insist." A bell dings, and she winks and gives the Mayor a small smile, before turning away to grab the food. Regina smiles back without meaning too, before shaking her head and heading back towards her booth. She no longer sits at this booth because it is in the back and she is less likely to be bothered. She had rather grown to like it, considering it offered her a good view of the whole place and she could observe everyone without it really looking like she was. It wasn't like anyone was outright rude or mean to her anymore, besides a drunken Leroy or really a sober Leroy, but even he kept himself in check for the most part. Mostly because, as Regina suspected but didn't have proof cause Emma denied it, Ruby would tell Emma. And the next time Emma picked up Leroy for public intoxication, she would throw him in the drunk tank without cleaning him up first, instead of letting him sleep it off in one of the cells. Emma had taken to doing little things like that ever since they got back from Neverland.

Regina's food arrived shortly, and she rather enjoyed her peaceful lunch after the chaos the morning had been._ I'm so glad its Friday and Henry has plans ahh cider and book night._ The thought of a relaxing night caused a content grin to show on Regina's face. Of course no one was paying attention to the Former Queen, except Ruby, who just smiled and went back to polishing the silverware.

* * *

Regina's afternoon was passing much more slowly than the morning had, and by three, she was seriously starting to consider trying out the paper ball game she had walked in on Emma playing at the Sheriff's station. She eyed a stray piece of paper on her desk, and with a huff grabs at it, balling it up in her hand. Part of her winced at the blatant waste, but her boredom won over in the end. The trash can wasn't far maybe four or so feet. _Hmph if Emma can do so can I_. Just as she was launching the ball her phone beeped loudly, distracting her. The ball landed a foot the right of the basket.

"Damn." She glares at her phone for a moment before picking it up and reading the message. As she reads her face brightens considerably though.

"_Hey, so I just talked to Ruby and apparently Belle found something "super cool" working at Gold's today, wouldn't tell me exactly what it is tho. Ya anyways she wants to have a girl's night tonight. Wanna go?"_

Smirking at the Sheriff's ever eloquent manner of speaking she quickly tapped out a reply.

"_Miss Lucas invited me? And working in Mr. Gold's shop I would imagine Belle finds a great deal of "super cool" stuff."_ Regina stared at her phone for a few seconds, Emma usually messaged back rather quickly. Not one to disappoint Emma's return message beeped less than a minute later.

"_Yes, Regina she invited you. Which reminds me…she also invited Snow…just to give you a heads up. I know you guys get along a lot better now, but I figure you'd still like the heads up." _

Regina had to admit the idea of the Sheriff thinking about her and her feeling on the matter made her stomach squeeze in a way that wasn't all that uncomfortable, she smiled briefly tapping a reply out as she did.

"_Well thank you. I assure you I will be on my best behavior, just for your mother Sheriff."_

Beep.

"_Haha so wait that means you'll come right? Good! There will be alcohol (of course), maybe you should bring some of that apple cider? ;)"_

That got a chuckle out of Regina.

"_Hmmm I'm not sure that's wise dear, unless we do not want to remember what happens tonight?"_

Beep.

"_Oh ya…good point. That stuff is so strong it should be illegal lol."_

"_Well there were no alcohol content restrictions in the Enchanted Forest so it has not been an issue until now."_

Beep.

"_I suppose not. So Ruby says come around about 8. Want to walk there together?"_

Regina stared at that message for a moment, eyes widening slightly, her stomach squeezing a bit again. Ignoring the feeling she tapped out her reply and set the phone back down.

* * *

Across town Emma was kicking herself. _Jeezes why did I say that? Want to walk there together?_ She stared at her phone intently waiting for the return message with a slight ball of dread settling down in her stomach. After what felt like an eternity, the phone beeped. Reaching out Emma noticed her hand was shaking a bit. _Pull yourself together it's not that big of a deal she probably just dismissed it anyways._

"_That will work for me. I will see you just before 8pm."_

Emma didn't even bother trying to stop the grin that was spreading across her face. She took the crumpled piece of paper on her desk and tosses it towards the wastebasket, a perfect toss. _Ha! Nothing but net! _She couldn't help but think maybe it was going to be a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support you guys. I can't express how much it means to me. I've never really done this before. Not published it at least. I think I have a Legend of the Seeker fic lying around somewhere, but I don't think we're allowed to post Goodkind's stuff so that kinda sucks. Anyways thanks and here's Chapter 3. Forgive me for the time it's going to take over the next couple weeks to get chapters out. I graduate college in 2 ½ weeks so I'm starting to approach my "oh shit what the hell am I doing stage" and doing more staring off into the darkness of my room than sleeping. SO MUCH FUN…lol sorry rant over!**

**Chapter 3**

Emma's boot slips out of her hand, and thuds against the floor of the loft.

"Dammit" she swore loudly. That was the third time she had dropped something tonight. _How could can you be so nervous? You've hung out with Regina before, alone, group isn't any different._

"Emma!" a voice from below.

"Sorry Mary Margaret!" Emma sighs, _how did I end up with a prude as a mother?_ She chuckles and bends down to retrieve her boot, and shoves it on. Looking around she spots the other boot laying halfway under the bed. Grabbing her boot she made her way out of her bedroom and downstairs, where Mary Margaret is putting her coat on.

"Are you leaving already?" Emma asks, confused, "it's only 7, we aren't supposed to be at Ruby's til 8."

"I know, Belle called, she wants help moving—well whatever it is she found, and Ruby doesn't get off until 8 so I'm going to help her." Snow shrugs, and then smiles, opening the door. "See you there!"

"See ya."

Emma turns towards the kitchen searching for food. Opening the fridge she sees eggs, a little milk, and leftover meatloaf.

"Ehhhhh…cereal it is tonight." Grabbing the milk she turns and sets it on the counter and opens the cabinet to grab the Captain Crunch. In a few minutes she's happily set on the couch munching on her cereal. Flipping though channels she finds an old Wiley Coyote and Roadrunner cartoon, she stops and laughs as Wiley falls off a cliff and gets crushed by a boulder. "You poor bastard, when will you learn?" Emma chuckles_. Gods Regina's right I am a little kid, oh well._ She looks up at the clock it's 7:30pm. _Better start heading that way she won't like to be kept waiting._

Emma stands and grabs her red leather jacket, flicking the TV and lights off as she heads out the door.

* * *

"Bye Mom!" Henry yells after hugging Regina and sprinting to the waiting car on the curb.

"Good bye Henry, be good!" Regina calls after him, she smiles to herself. The feelings she experiences around Henry still sometimes surprise her even after all these years. She will never take the happy feeling for granted again, when he started to pull away from her, before Emma came, that feeling had disappeared for a time. Henry had wanted little to do with her, and it very nearly killed her. _I suppose Miss Swan was a blessing in disguise._ A sudden thought of the sheriff reminded her Emma would be here very soon. _I still need to get ready!_ She looked over at the clock 7:30pm. _Damn_. Regina rushes up the stairs to her bedroom.

Five minutes later she's still staring at her closet. _What the hell do I wear?_ Regina's fingers frantically drummed against her left hip and on the door of the closet. She starting pulling out random items and setting them on the bed, trying to make something happen.

Another five minutes go by, and still nothing. Regina was starting to panic now, Emma would be her any minute and she wasn't even dressed. As if on cue the door bell rang. _Shit!_ Regina wrapped her bathrobe around her and walked downstairs to answer the door.

"Clearly I overdressed." Emma snorts when Regina answers the door. Regina instantly glares her breath hitching a bit when she notices that Emma's eyes are traveling slowly down her body.

"Yes well apparently I'm having trouble deciding what to wear to a girl's night in." Regina's voice startling Emma, who blushed slightly.

"Ummm…maybe I can help?" Emma says walking into the foyer.

"Yes, Miss Swan come right in."

"Sorry, anyways want help? Ruby will expect us soon." Emma chuckled.

"I suppose." Regina turned and started up the stairs, not even checking to see if Emma is following. When they reach the bedroom, Emma snorts again at the sight of the clothes piled on Regina's bed. "Not a word, Miss Swan." She said holding a finger up at the other woman. Emma held her hands up and mimed zipping her mouth shut with a grin. Regina turned away so the other woman couldn't see the grin spreading on her own face.

Emma walks past her to the bed and examines the clothes laid out. A few minutes later she reaches for several items and hiding them from Regina takes them to the adjoining bathroom. Regina looks after her and when Emma emerges from the bathroom shoots her a questioning look. Emma just stares back and smirks, it takes Regina a second, but she understands what's funny.

"You are allowed to speak now Miss Swan." She suppresses the urge to stick her tongue out at the younger woman. _Must not encourage her_.

"Good! Okay, get changed then so we can go."

"What did you choose?" Regina asks, one of her eyebrows rising up, as she stared Emma down.

"Well why don't you go see yourself?" Emma smirked again, matching Regina's challenging stare. Regina felt her stomach flip at the sight of the smirk. _This is no time to get turned on, control yourself._ After a moment Regina's bends her head in a slight nod and moves around Emma into the bathroom.

Once inside she examines the clothes left behind, a smirk of her own on her face. _Emma's fashion sense has certainly improved, at least as far as other people are concerned_.

* * *

When Regina shut the door Emma breathes out a sigh of relief. She moves some clothes and sits down on the edge of the bed._ I hope what I picked wasn't too simple, I'm just curious as to how she would look in them what if she doesn't like it?_ A frown appears on her face at that thought. Emma looks at the bathroom door. _Well she would have come out and yelled at me already if she didn't like it so it must be ok_.

The minutes stretched out for what felt like forever to Emma. Finally Emma's head jerked up hearing the bathroom door open. Her jaw dropped instantly, _Damn no wonder she doesn't wear jeans normally, nothing would ever get done._ Regina stepped into the room, wearing the clothes Emma had picked out.

The dark wash skinny jeans hugged the Mayor's every curve with such perfection that if Emma hadn't seen the jeans off she would have assumed they were painted on. And the simple white V neck shirt and heather grey sweater hung from her shoulders perfectly. Emma's snaps her jaw shut as Regina looks up at her._ Is she blushing? No way._

"Jeans are a good look for you." Emma manages to say finally.

"I know, I just prefer to dress more professionally normally."

_She is blushing!_ Emma cleared her throat and stood, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Ready to go?"

Regina nods in response and they make their way out of the room, and down the stairs. Emma walks out the front door and waits for Regina on the front walk. When Regina joins her they start down the street towards the diner and the Inn where Ruby lives. They fall into a quiet, but not uncomfortable silence. Emma notices that this seems to occur more and more often between the two of them. A small smile crosses her face, and her body unconsciously drifts closer to the brunette walking beside her. She doesn't see that the Mayor is also drifting towards her as well. When their arms bump against each other, they share a chuckle and slight blush. Emma moves slightly, so as not to bump Regina again, but still stays close enough that their hands are nearly touching. _Gods Emma be smooth for once in your life!_

* * *

Nothing threw Regina Mills off, nothing, but when the Savior brushed up against her she nearly swooned. That on top of the expression she had clearly seen on Emma's face when she stepped from the bathroom in the clothes Emma has chosen had set the Mayor's nerves completely on edge. The look hadn't just been surprise in seeing the Mayor in jeans she was sure, in that look she had seen admiration and had seen the Savior's eyes dilate briefly. _Did Emma like her?_ _No that's not possible, I'm still the Evil Queen and she's still the Savior, not to mention Snow White's daughter. What if though. _Regina shook her head, and stared down at the ground.

"Hey, you okay over there?" Emma's voice startled Regina out of thoughts. "Nervous or something? Cause you know Ruby thinks you're awesome and honestly I think Belle could care less either way, and Mary Margaret is well Mary Margaret so yeah." Emma's babbling put Regina somewhat at ease.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Who would have thought when you showed up at my door back then, we would be friends now?" Regina says after a few minutes silence, she looks up at Emma. Emma grinned and laughed.

"Yeah, who knew? You know how scared I was of you that first night? You were—" Emma paused and Regina could see a faint redness creeping up her neck, "well you, and if you tell anyone I said I was scared of you I'll—"

"Destroy me if it's the last thing you do?" Regina says with a smirk dancing across her face, and laughed at the Savior's expression.

"Very funny, Regina. You've developed a sense of humor." Emma stuck her tongue out at the older woman, obviously with no qualms about acting childish. The two women burst out laughing, Regina was laughing so hard she fell into the Savior, who managed to catch her fall. The laughter immediately halted as Emma cleared her throat awkwardly. Regina righted herself, and avoided eye contact, instead picking at imaginary fuzzies on her shirt. When their eyes met again Emma smiled warmly at the Mayor and former Evil Queen. _Yeah there's no way Emma liked her, was there?_

**A/N: Wow so this chapter ended up being really long. I just couldn't stop writing. I like how it turned out though. I really wanted to paint the changed dynamic between Emma and Regina. This is how I imagine their relationship would progress to eventually. A fun-filled banter (very sassy obviously) and good friends and maybe more ;) Sorry it took me so long to get it up, this week is crazy and next week is the last week before finals and graduation so bear with me it may take a week or longer to get the next chapter up. But the party starts in the next chapter so I want to do it justice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm hoping to post this Sunday, but if that's not what happens I'm sorry it's about to be finals week and I have so much to finish. And I'm expected to spend family time this weekend so I'm busy and apathetic, which is horrible.**

* * *

"Its 8:15, where are Emma and Regina?" Snow huffs, glaring at the clock like it was the clocks fault the two women were late. Ruby having just arrived minutes before shrugs her shoulders and turns away towards her room to change, she can't help but grin a little as she imagined what could be taking the women so long. Changing swiftly Ruby quickly reenters the living room and plops with a sigh on the couch, head leaning back she closes her eyes.

"I need a drink."

"Your wish is my command." A cheery voice calls out in front of the werewolf. Ruby's eyes open slightly to look to the voice. Belle is standing in front of her with an already prepared drink held towards her. Her eyebrow cocks to one side.

"Well don't you just know what a girl needs?" Ruby's voice is low and slightly husky, as she accepts the drink. Taking a sip, she sighs contently and smirks at the librarian.

"I always know what you need." Belle replies happily, and still grinning practically bounces back to the kitchen, where an impatient Snow White is sitting at the table tapping her foot against the floor.

"Staring at the clock won't make them arrive any faster Snow. Have a drink, loosen up. I'm begging you. You're stressing me out already." Ruby chuckles as Snow looks guiltily at her best friend.

"Sorry, you're right. I don't know why I'm freaking out. I'm not actually worried, Emma's got the Ev—Regina with her, it's not like she can get hurt."

"Regina's not the Evil Queen anymore Snow."

"I know sorry, bad habit." Snow frowned. "She really has changed these past couple years hasn't she? I never would have thought it possible…back then. But now she seems, well I'm not sure how she seems. Just different I guess, but good different."

"Yeah, she seems kind of happy to me. I like Happy Regina much better." Ruby sighs again, sipping her drink slowly. Belle smiled watching her girlfriend relax.

"I agree. Happy Regina is more fun." Belle smiled, Ruby's heart warmed at the sight. It never got old that smile, and it never failed to make her feel full, complete, and blissfully happy. Snow smiled looking between the two women.

"Yeah, you're right she does seem happy. And that's wonderful, she needs it." Snow leans back against her chair, still not being able to resist a glance at the clock. Belle notices and chuckles.

"I'll make you a drink Snow. It'll take the edge off. Emma and Regina will be here any second." Belle busies herself in the kitchen, preparing Snow's drink. As soon as she set in front of the woman, a knock echoed loudly from the front hall. Ruby glanced up, eye's alight with excitement.

"That must be them!"

"Well it's about time!" Snow huffs again moving from the kitchen to the living room as Ruby opened the door. Laughter drifted into the house from the two women standing on the front porch. Ruby paused for a moment, startled. _Well this is certainly new_. She smiles at the pair outside, whose cheeks were red from a mixture of the chilled Maine air and their laughing fit, of which was still happening.

"What's so funny?" Ruby grinned at the pair.

"Nothing!" Emma and Regina answered at the same time, then looking at each other, burst out laughing again. Ruby tilted her head in amazement.

"Did you two drink some of Regina's cider on the way here?"

"No! I want to remember some of tonight." Emma said giggling, once again making eye contact with the shorter brunette, who smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. _Okay this is a bit trippy, good but trippy_. "Regina was just telling me about Henry's first day of kindergarten."

"Yes, well after meeting Miss Swan, it was quite clear where he got his personality." Regina says chuckling then shook her head and smiled fondly at the Sheriff.

"Hey!" Emma shooting the Mayor a look of playful indignation.

"I think it's safe to say Henry is a good combination of both of his mothers." Ruby interjected with a wide grin, at the words both women stopped laughing at look to her. Emma's green eyes were wide and happy, Regina chocolate eyes shone with warmth the werewolf had rarely seen, but one that was becoming more and more normal.

"Emma! What took you so long?" Snow pops up behind Ruby smiling at her daughter.

"Well som—" Emma paused and glanced at Regina, a blush creeping slightly up her neck. No one noticed but Ruby however. "Yeah sorry I got caught up in a TV show and lost track of time. Regina already got onto me." Emma smiled guiltily at Snow and Ruby. Ruby glanced at Regina while Emma was talking and noticed the same blush creeping up Regina's neck. _Hmm looks I need to get a story out of Emma later, mental note: do this before you get drunk._

"Indeed and I have made a note to myself to always tell Miss Swan to be there thirty minutes before she's actually supposed to be there." Regina smirked and elbowed Emma. Emma stuck her tongue out in response. Regina rolls her eyes at that and then shivers visibly.

"Good grief, I'm so rude! Sorry guys come inside, we'll get you some drinks and warm you right up." Ruby winked at Emma after Regina passes her. If looks could kill Ruby would have died right then and there, instead she smirks and snaps the door shut behind the pair.

* * *

Half an hour later Regina had a decent buzz going thanks to Belle's drinks. _She must have learned that from Ruby. _She stared at the two women in the kitchen from her position on the loveseat in the living room. _They go well together, Ruby brings out an outgoing Belle, and Belle isn't afraid of the wolf in Ruby so it set her at ease_. Regina blinks in surprise. _Wow I actually know these people. Pretty well too, I guess we're friends, Emma did say Ruby invited me personally. Why would she if she didn't think that? _Her eyes travel across the room and settle on the blonde in the corner. Emma seemed to be annoyed with how the conversation with her mother was going. This made Regina smirk a little. _I may not hate Snow anymore, but her annoyed is still so much fun for me._ A movement out of the corner of her eye distracted the brunette, Ruby's head had snapped up suddenly and she had taken a step towards Snow and Emma. _What did she hear?_ Regina looks back at Emma, who looks really uncomfortable.

"Right I have to pee." Emma stammers loudly as she makes her way around Snow towards the hall.

"But…Emma?" Snow looks perplexed.

"I got it Snow, can you help Belle make more drinks? We're going to play a drinking game when I get back, cool?"

"Yeah, okay." Snow turns and heads to the kitchen. Ruby looks over at Regina, smiles and winks.

"I'm sure they could use your expertise Madam Mayor."

"Is Emma ok?" Ruby giggled, going slightly pink.

"Yeah she'll be fine, she's just awkward as usual, you know?"

"Indeed I do." Regina gave the wolf a small smile, and gets up and joins the pair in the kitchen. She turns to Snow, "What did you say to Emma?" Snow looks up at her and shrugs.

"I just asked her what was up with your outfit. No offense, you look fantastic, but I've never seen you in jeans, and ummm…" Snow stopped then her cheeks going pink.

"Yes?" Regina prompted.

"Uh well—ok I said your butt looked even better in jeans than in those skirts you wear. I swear it just came out! I don't even know where from." Snow looked at her like she expected Regina to strike her. Regina just chuckled and turned to grab glasses out of the cabinet for Belle, who was listening to the conversation with a grin.

"Ah I see. Well thank you for the compliment I suppose." Regina turned away when a relieved expression appeared on the other woman's face.

_Was Emma flustered because of her?_

* * *

**Well I am getting this up on Sunday as promised you're welcome! Sorry for the slow burn to the party, turns out I wanted to do a lot more build-up. Though it is giving me a chance to really think of how I want to proceed with it. **

**Shout out to ali davis! She is helping me out with some ideas and I wanted to give her some credit. Thank you! **

**It's finals week so I won't be able to write until I've finished all of my projects and got through GRADUATION Friday and party Saturday (sorry I'll be drunk). But I should be able to start the next part on Sunday, maybe even have it up, who knows! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so getting around to writing this chapter took a lot longer than I expected—sorry!—I survived Graduation and got my grades back today (barely passed one class) otherwise it was great! Anyways it's Game Time peeps! This is going to be a longer chapter, because of the game and the lead up and to apologize for taking so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Emma raises her head from the sink, face dripping with cold water and glares at her reflection and the redness still vivid on her cheeks. _You just made a scene, way to go idiot. In front of your mother too, even clueless Snow White is going to figure this out if you don't pull yourself together!_ A knock at the door causes Emma to jump.

"Emma? I'm coming in, be decent." Ruby's voice rings out from the other side of the door. The door creaks open and she steps inside, shutting the door behind her. For a few seconds Ruby just stands there with her hands on her hips and an infuriating smirk on her lips. Her eye's flash mischievously, "So I heard the comment Snow made, care to tell me why it embarrassed you so much?"

"No."

"Oh come on! You gotta give me something! There's so a story there….please?" The last word coupled with a pout and puppy dog eyes that could rival Henry's in power.

"Shit, don't look at me like that Rubs. It only works for Henry."

"And me, you know it." Ruby shoots with a wink.

"Fuck, fine. When I got to Regina's house tonight, she wasn't ready. She wasn't sure what to wear. Somehow I ended up helping."

"Wait, so you're saying you picked out her outfit for tonight?" Ruby's jaw was dropping ever so slightly.

"Yup." Emma nods and sighs, leaning back against the bathroom wall.

"Oh, oh that's just perfect. Yes, it all makes sense now. Oh my god Emma your face when Snow said that was priceless. I just thought the comment was funny coming from her, but then your face was even better!" Ruby nearly snorts as she slaps her hand to her thigh.

"I'm so glad I amuse you." Emma deadpans, staring at her friend. "You are ridiculous you know that right?"

"I know, it's been a long day." Finally Ruby straightens up, and looks at Emma, the smirk was back. "So yeah, before we go back I should tell you—"She falters at the look on Emma's face.

"What?"

"Uh well, when I came back here I heard Regina stop Snow—"

"And?"

"She asked what she said to you—"

"AND?"

"She told her—"

"Fuck." Emma's head thudded against the wall. _Could this possibly be any more embarrassing?_

"Hey! Cheer up, it's game time. That will distract everyone, including Regina. I promise, I have the perfect game. I was going to save it for later, reveal the machine Belle found a bit later into the evening, but this is better. We'll get a few shots into everyone and start early.

"A few shots? This requires quick alcohol?"

"Trust me, you're gonna wanna be a little buzzed for this."

"Is this going to embarrass me even more?"

"Probably, but on the plus side, everyone else will be too embarrassed themselves to care about yours." Ruby bounces excitedly and turns to open the door. "Come on Emma, it'll be fun. I promise!" she pulls at the blonde woman. Emma sighs again, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, let's do this"

* * *

Ruby reenters the living room, a smile dancing across her lips. Her eyes find Belle across the room and nods to her. Belle brightens and leaves the room quickly. Ruby looks around the rest of the room and claps her hands together, "Okay people! It's time to really get this party started!"

"Why are you shouting? There are only three people in here." Tink said from the other end of couch, she had winced when Ruby made her announcement.

"Well I see buzzkill has arrived." Turning towards Tink, Ruby smirked. Tink stuck her tongue out at her. Then several things happened at once, she saw Belle come back into the room carrying a covered item in her hands, Regina shifted from her position on the couch ever so slightly eyes on the hallway behind Ruby, and Ruby sensed Emma coming to a stop behind her. _Oh this is going to be good._ The smirk on her face taking on a slightly evil quality, Tink noticing this narrows her eyes at the wolf cocking her head to the side. Ruby shakes her head slightly and mouths to the fairy "You'll see."

"Ready Ruby?" Belle's voice drifts across the room, tinged with excitement.

"Oh am I." Ruby grins back.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Snow nervously glances between the two women for a moment before making eye contact with Tink, Emma, and Regina. All three nodded in agreement, before anyone could say anything more Ruby interrupted.

"Okay, shots first people. Trust me you're gonna want them."

"Wait wh—"Snow starts, but Ruby had already darted into the kitchen. From behind the island in the kitchen Ruby watched those remaining in the living room look to each other before looking to Emma. Emma swallows and nods heading towards the kitchen, the others follow. Ruby and Belle finish pouring the first round of shots for everyone.

"Okay rules. First rule with the first drink, there is no backing out. We are all friends here, there is no judgment." Ruby's eyes briefly glide over Emma, who manages to keep her face impassive. The rest look at her and Belle skeptically.

"I don't know about this." Regina finally says her brow furrowing. Ruby sees Emma glance at the woman standing across from her. She can't quite decipher the look being passed between the two.

"I promise it'll be fine." Ruby says reassuringly making eye contact with the nervous brunette, Belle also shoots Regina a bright smile. Regina stays silent, but gives a tiny nod.

"Okay, drink up to rule one." Ruby lifts her glass and the other women follow suit clinking their glasses together and downing the shots. After a second Ruby and Belle set to filling the glasses again, "Okay rule two. No making fun, because you may find the tables turn on you when it's your turn." she sees head nod all around. They all drink once again. "Last rule, it's girls night let loose and have fun!" Ruby says laughing. Her laughing seems to break the serious, somber mood that seemed to have descended upon the group.

Emma grins and rolls her eyes at her best friend as she takes her shot. Ruby smiles back before turning to her girlfriend.

"Belle would you kindly explain what it is you found in the shop today?"

"Certainly love. While cataloging a new group of items Mr. Gold found in the attic I came across a machine. When I asked him about it Mr. Gold said that the machine was used to reveal information."

"What kind of information?" Regina asks intrigued about the new bit of magic.

"Typically specific sets of information. Mr. Gold said he had originally acquired it to help tell when people were lying, to extract the truth from them, like it or not." Belle grimaced at this briefly before continuing. "The machine doesn't work like that however, instead what it does is much more interesting. At least to me, this is why Mr. Gold let me take it home."

"Are you planning on telling us or torturing us?" Tink huffed rolling her eyes at the pair's mystique.

"Hey now, let the lady speak!" Ruby leans over the counter and lightly smacks Tink's arm. Tink backs up avoiding another smack with her hands up in surrender. Ruby looks back at Belle. "Crowd control completed, please continue." Belle chuckles at her girlfriend's antics.

"As I was saying, how the machine shares information is through knowledge." Blank stares all around, Belle ignores them and continues. "In the Enchanted Forest it mostly communicated though passages from books. Basically you ask the question and the person, or persons, you want the answer from has to touch the face of the machine." At this Belle strode around the island to the covered bundle, and lifted the blanket covering it. The machine revealed looks simple enough, a raised kind of tilted platform. What faces the woman looks like a flat shiny plate. Belle points to it, "This is where you place your hand, and then the machine takes a moment to think and will play the response though this end." and she points to a megaphone ear, that looks like it came from an old record player.

"You said in the Enchanted Forest it mostly relied on book passages to provide answers. Does it do something different in this world?" Regina says moving closer to examine the machine.

"Yes, it seems that the machine might take whatever source is most popular, or versatile, in the world it is in and uses it for expression. And in this world that appears to be music."

"Music? What are we talking Top 40 or some Mozart? Cause I'm not sure if Mozart exactly expresses me." She turns suddenly holding a finger up to Regina, who had opened her mouth to say something. "Don't even start with me woman!" Snow, Tink, and Belle all stare at Regina waiting for her angry response to being silenced. Regina merely shrugs and smiles.

"Yes, you're right. Too easy." Tink's mouth drops, Snow simply looks a bit stunned. Belle just smiles and answers Emma question.

"Well I would venture to guess both. It all depends on the person, this machine, from the tests I ran today seem to clue into the personality of the person touching it. So what comes from it is a truth, it's just not suited for the type of questioning that Mr. Gold was looking for, I would say whoever made this machine, made it to say the things they were unable to say themselves. It expresses you in a way you might not be able too." Her explanation finished Ruby looked around at the group.

"Okay! Who's ready for Round One? I've got an easy question to start to give you an idea of what it does." When no one objected she continued, "What is a song that means a lot to you at the moment?"

* * *

Emma's eyes narrow at the question. _A song that means a lot to me, how much are we supposed to think about this? According to Belle the machine does all the work right? Gods I hope it's not too embarrassing. I have a feeling this isn't the question that Ruby was talking about in the bathroom though, that one will be bad._ She's distracted from thinking when Ruby steps up to the machine.

"I'll go first since it was my idea it's only fair." Emma nods in agreement along with several others. Ruby smiles and places her hand on the plate, nothing happens for several seconds and then the machine hums to life. Static plays for a moment, and then Emma can hear music starting to play. _I think I know this song._ Ruby smiles again hearing the music, looking back at Belle.

"_Well you can tell everybody_

_Yeah you can tell everybody_

…

Ruby looks back at Belle curiously when the song jumps.

"It will play the most relevant parts to you." Ruby nods.

_Somewhere I heard that life is a test_

_I been through the worst but I still give my best_

…

_Stand up now and face the sun_

_Won't hide my tail or turn and run_

_It's time to do what must be done_

_Be a king when kingdom comes_

…

_I got all the answers to your questions_

_I'll be the teacher you can be the lesson_

_I'll be the preacher you be the confession_

_I'll be the quick relief to all your stressin' (this is my world)_

_It's a thin line between love and hate_

_Is you really real or is you really fake_

_I'm a soldier standing on my feet_

_No surrender and I won't retreat (this is my world)"_

The machine whirls down and Ruby removes her hand smiling at the group. "See that wasn't so bad now was it? Who's next? Snow?" Snow startles but then nods.

"Sure." A small smile coming to her face as she steps forwards to the machine. Emma watches as she places her hand on the plate like Ruby. _Does Snow even know any songs from this world?_ But then the machine hums and starts playing a soft guitar melody. _Of course it's this song it's the equivalent of their saying._ She rolls her eyes and chuckles, flicking her eyes to Regina as the song plays to see if she knows it. Their eyes meet and Emma feels a tug in her chest, she quickly looks back to Snow.

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

Blushing Snow backs away from the machine, "David loves that song, and he likes to sing it to me at night." She blushes again and moves back to stand between Belle and Tink. _Okay now I feel bad about making fun of her in head._

"Well that's just adorable." Ruby is giggling with Belle looking at her old friend, Snow gets even redder and shushes her. Ruby looks at Belle, "Sweets would you like to go next?" Belle nods and moves to the machine. When Emma hears the music she's surprised again. _Belle likes modern music? Didn't see that coming, seemed old school, but this is pretty new._

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

…

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh"_

Emma's grinning at the look on Ruby's face. _She looks like she's gonna cry, damn Belle knows how to pick them._

"No need for tears Rubs, I think it's safe to say she loves you." Ruby glares a bit at her with glassy eyes, but then breaks out in a smile when Belle joins her on the other side. The smile turns to a smirk and Emma's stomach drops.

"Your turn Emma."

_Dammit_.

* * *

**Hehe don't worry I'm working on the next chapter already! I just wanted to break it up because this story is already pretty long and this seemed like a good place to stop. Who knows I might have the next chapter up within the next couple days (maybe even tonight depending on how creative I feel).**


	6. Chapter 6

**After summiting the last chapter I had the thought I should list the songs used. (obviously I own none of the characters or songs used I think you all know that)Anyways in order:**

"**The Man" Aloe Blacc**

"**I Won't Give Up" Jason Mraz**

"**All of Me" John Legend**

**Hope you guys liked my choices!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Regina had been watching the others go with only mild interest, but when Emma started towards the machine she perked up right away, unaware Ruby had noticed this. _I wonder what Emma's song will be, something rock and roll no doubt_. Regina smirks at this thought. She watches Emma place her hand on the plate and the machine hums and starts to play.

"_Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?_

_Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?_

_I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing_

_Just cause everybody doing what they all do_

_If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow_

_I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home_

_So am I wrong?_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_Now am I wrong?_

_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

_But that's just how I feel_

…

_Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel_

_Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no_

_Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel"_

When the song winds down Emma steps back, there's a touch of read creeping up the side of Emma's neck. She turns and smiles nervously at the group. _That was really pretty_.

"I don't know that song." Ruby's head cocks to the side and Regina has to hide her laugh with a cough. She _looks like a confused puppy_. Ruby glances at her and she schools her expression to reflect Ruby's confused one. When Ruby looks away again Regina looks to Emma and she can see a smirk ghosting across her lips. She rolls her eyes at blonde and looks to Ruby to see who would be next, before she could say anything however Tink jumped off her seat at the counter.

"Okay I'm curious now, my turn!" the fairy turns to the machine and slaps her palm down. Belle winces automatically, but no harm seems to have been done so she lets it go.

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down _

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like _

_You've been here before?_

…

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

…

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

Regina feels her eyes narrow at the lyrics in this song, of what it makes her think about. _The curse, it's like it's talking about the curse, but that's not possible_. She shakes her head, looking at Tink. _She wasn't around for the curse_. _It doesn't mean anything, it can't._ Regina is openly staring at Tink and she isn't the only one, everyone except Belle and Emma look a mix between stunned and confused. Emma, who had turned to the fridge after the song ends to refill her drink, fails to notice the slight tension in the room and Regina can hear her humming the song still. When she turns again the humming stops as she takes in faces in front of her.

"What's up guys?" Nothing.

"Guys!" Ruby, Belle, and Snow jump at her voice. Ruby is the first to recover.

"Uh nothing, just not expecting that song choice from Tink." Ruby grins and Emma's eyes narrow slightly at the tall brunette. _She doesn't buy it_. Then Emma looks to her, and Regina just shakes her head slightly glancing down.

"Okay so its Regina's turn now right? Then we can get to your real questions?" Emma looks to Ruby with a smirk.

"Yes indeed! Come on Regina, your turn." Ruby smiles at her warmly, the previous moment seemingly forgotten to her. Regina's return smile is just as sincere, silently thanking the young woman. She nods and moves to the machine placing her palm on the surface. She can feel it become warm at her touch where it had been cold at first, it's a bit startling but not uncomfortable. When she hears the music play she's not surprised but her cheeks color somewhat glancing back at the group to see if any of them recognize it. Emma's grin of recognition warms her chest and they both smile.

"_Take off all your skin_

_I'm brave when you are free_

_Shake off all of your sins_

_And give them to me_

_Close up, let me back in _

_I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero_

_And my heart beats_

_Like the empires of world unite_

_We are alive_

_And the stars make love to the universe_

_You're my wildfire every single night_

…

_I will follow you down wherever you go_

_I am, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?_

_Closer, pull me in tight_

…

_I'm just gonna raise my head _

_Welcome to the final edge _

_And I'm gonna fall_

_(And the stars make love to the universe)_

_I'm just gonna raise my head _

_And hold you close_

…

_We are alive"_

Regina steps back to the counter. Belle is the first to speak.

"I feel like I should know who is singing this one. It sounds so familiar." She looks to Ruby, who's grinning like a fool.

"Yeah it took me a minute. Who knew Madame Mayor was a Shakira fan?"

"Ah yes, that is the woman who sings the She Wolf song that you like. Right dear?" Belle says, and Ruby has the decency to blush under the gaze of the group.

"Yeah, yeah so I take one of the songs to heart. I like to think she's singing it to me." Regina lets loose a giggle at this. _Gods where did that come from_. The group looks to her again.

"Yes well I found I really enjoyed her Spanish stuff when she first came to popularity in this world. They reminded me of lullabies I heard when I was very young. Very similar language, I found I understood a good deal of it." She winces. _Over sharing Regina stop it, it's not like they care_. Green eyes meet chocolate brown. _Well most probably don't_. Ruby said nothing but smiles at the brunette and claps her hands suddenly.

"Okay then now the real fun begins. Who wants another shot before we continue? Everyone? Okay!" Regina sees Emma roll her eyes, Ruby hadn't even waited for a reply before pouring the shots. _Well that wasn't totally horrid, this could be okay_.

* * *

_That can't be good. _Emma contracts her fingers into a fist and slowly releases them. The gleam was back in Ruby's eye, her eyebrows raised as she looks around the group after their latest round of shots. She makes eye contact with the tall brunette and can see the corner of her mouth jump a bit, like she trying not to break into an evil grin. _Yeah okay that's bad_.

"Time for the next question, you're gonna love this one."

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna hate it then?"

"Give it up Emma, this is happening."

"Pifffff"

"Anyways I'll continue after being so rudely interrupted." Emma sticks her tongue out at the woman. "The next question is…what is your fantasy dream song?" Emma frowns.

"Huh?" Ruby sighs.

"Your fantasy sex song dear." Emma's mouth parted in a silent protest, the alcohol was starting to catch up with her senses, dulling them a bit. _Oh gods, she was right I don't know who's going to be more embarrassed here Snow, Regina, or me. Fuck_. Emma looked over at Snow, surprised she was still silent. Snow's eyes were already a bit glazed over, she was very nearly drunk already. _What a lightweight_. Emma chuckles quietly. She was determinedly avoiding looking at Regina. _If we make eye contact I may not be able to go through with this_.

"Who wants to go first?" Emma's eyes bug when Belle steps up first. _Oh man this ought to be good_. Her jaw drops completely when she recognizes the tune that plays. _No fucking way_.

"_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down_

_Go longer, you can last more rounds_

_Push harder, you're almost there now_

…

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs_

_And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hand all over me, baby_

_But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background_

…

_Baby I'ma be your motivation"_

Emma can't tell if the blush on Belle's cheeks is from the alcohol or the song, because when the short brunette steps away she's swaying a bit. Ruby grabs her elbow and steers her back to the counter, a sheepish grin spreading across her face. She clears her throat.

"Emm who's next?" Tink steps forward again, Emma doesn't know whether to be nervous about this or not. _Please no more tension, I don't want to break something up tonight_.

"Now that's a real question Ruby, and damn. Well this should be fun. Hey Belle, does the machine play music you haven't heard or just what you have?"

"It will take from everything, even if you haven't heard it." Belle's face is still cherry red and shows no signs of improving any time soon.

"Awesome, cause I just got here. Haven't heard much, hope this isn't disappointing." Tink grins and places her hand on the plate. Rock music filled the air. _Well the genre suits her, at least better than the last one_.

"_We've been here to long tryin to get along_

_Pretendin' that you're oh, so shy_

…

_Talking's fine if you got the time_

_But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch?_

_(Yeah)_

…

_Every girl an' boy needs a little joy_

_All you do is sit and stare_

_Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please?_

_Run your fingers through my hair"_

Emma claps at the end of the song.

"Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, I must say I'm rather impressed."

"Are they good?"

"Good? Are they good? Joan Jett is fantastic and totally badass. Fits you really well."

"Well thanks then I suppose!" With that Tink goes to refill her drink.

"Oh me next!" Emma groans as Snow bounces forward. "What was the question again?" Snow looks to Ruby a silly, innocent smile plastered on her face. Emma glances to Ruby for her reaction. _Surely once she knows Snow won't go through with this, she's to prim and proper_. Ruby's smile gets impossibly bigger.

"What's your fantasy Snow?"

"Okay!" To Emma's dismay she flounces up the machine and it starts right up.

"_Oh killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'_

_Still the one I need, I will always be with you_

…

_There's up and downs in this love_

_Got a lot to learn in this love_

_Through the good and the bad, still got love_

_Dedicated to the one I love, hey_

…

_I'm all up under like it's cold, winter time_

_All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time_

_Do whatever it takes, he got a winner's mind_

_Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line"_

* * *

_I'm not sure whether to be amused or sick._ Regina stares at Snow White. Emma however looks like she might actually get sick, her eyes are squeezing shut and she's mumbling something barely audible even to Regina.

"Oh jeezes no.." Regina knows where Emma's mind is currently, since she's also trying to keep the image of the two idiots out of her mind. At _least I'm not related to them_. She chuckles silently to herself and nudges Emma with her elbow. When Emma opens her eyes and looks at her she manages a small sympatric smile.

"Well that sucked." Emma whispers to her. Regina nods in response, unable to answer because she's just noticed that Ruby is staring at them.

"Okay Regina you're turn!" Regina freezes, and then blinks several times. She starts towards the machine and then makes the mistake of making eye contact with Emma again. The expression on the blonde's face is still a strange one to Regina. _Interest_. Her stomach drops and she almost stops walking, then her stubborn nature keeps her going. _You can do this, if that little Belle can do this, you The Queen certainly can_. With that her head lifts high and she puts her hand on the plate.

"_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

…

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hand on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

…

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

…

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'_

"_That's my dad outside the car!"_

…

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

…

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble we're in"_

* * *

**So yeah…hope you enjoyed that Umm I am already starting the next chapter so hopefully another update very soon (this weekend most likely) I'm visiting my parents so I should have time. Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! I love the reviews and it makes me insanely happy to see I have a new one so thanks to all who review, I appreciate it.**

**Song list (in order):**

"**Am I Wrong" Nico & Vinz**

"**Pompeii" Bastille**

"**Empire" Shakira**

"**Motivation" Kelly Rowland**

"**Do You Wanna Touch" Joan Jett & The Blackhearts**

"**Countdown" Beyonce**

"**Animals" Nickelback**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lol so how much did you hate me for that ending? Sorry I can't resist being an asshole, its instinct**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Regina felt like she was frozen to the machine. _What the hell was that? I listened to that song one time, accidently! Emma, what is she going to think of me? Why did I agree to this?_ She slowly removes her hand, and steps back from the machine back towards the counter. Her back hits something warm and it startles her out of her frozen state, it feels like flames are ripping up and down her body when she realizes its Emma she's back in too. Regina meets her eyes without meaning too. Emma's eyes are twinkling with held back laughter. _She thinks it's funny? Is that good or bad? Is she making fun of me?_ Regina's hands clench tightly. _Get a hold of yourself Mills_. Emma seems to notice her warring emotions and her laughter is gone, replaced with concern.

"So Nickelback huh? Interesting choice." Regina concentrates on Emma's voice and finds the nerve finally to speak.

"It was an accident, I was searching for a classical music station and stumbled upon this instead. It surprised me, being so loud, and I got distracted listening. It was very—" Regina paused unsure how to finish the sentence.

"Hot?" Emma's mouth twitched. Regina coolly stares her down.

"Vulgar, Miss Swan."

"Of course, Madame Mayor."

"I'm with Emma that was hot." Ruby chuckles nervously, glancing between the two woman and Snow. _Snow_. Regina looks to Emma again, who is now watching her mother with a curious, almost nervous, expression as well. _Why would she be nervous, unless…No she can't know, if she did she would be mad, not nervous._ Snow wasn't even paying attention, she was picking fluff off her sweater.

"Snow?" Snow's head bobs up and looks to Ruby, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"What did you think of Regina's song?" Regina takes a deep breath in and holds it. She feels Emma shift beside her, their arms brush, and Regina let the breath go. She remains tense though waiting for Snow's response. Snow ponders the questions for a moment.

"It was loud." Then she giggles. "Who's next?" Emma laughed and the rest of the group joined her, except Regina. She just stares at Snow, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Any more staring and people will start thinking you're crushing on Snow White. Now wouldn't that be awful?" Emma voice was low ghosting across her shoulder just strong enough to cause her hair to move and tickle her neck. She shivered involuntarily, turning herself to quickly look at the other woman.

"Now that my dear, is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say." Regina's haughty posture returns, as she narrows her eyes and smirks at Emma. Emma chuckles and cocks her eyebrow in response.

"Oh really? Ever? Are you sure?"

"Well this week at least, sometimes I wonder if you can even help the idiocy that comes from your mouth. Then I remember your lineage." For half a second Emma looks offended, then she catches the grin spreading across Regina's face.

"Ha you almost had me there Ice Queen." Emma bumps her elbow playfully.

"Evil Queen, dear. Ice Queen was already taken."

"You don't mean—"

"Oh yes."

"No friggin way." Regina laughed so hard at Emma's expression she snorts, which of course attracts more attention.

"Hey! Are you two even paying attention? It's my turn, and I require all the spotlight thank you!" Ruby huffed and the two women both held up their hands in mock surrender.

"The floor is all yours." Emma says bowing slightly.

"Your Majesty." Regina adds bowing also.

"Great now you two are bonding over sarcasm, that's just fucking perfect." Ruby throws her hands up indignant.

"Sorry." They respond in unison.

"This is really weird, stop it. I'm going now before you two get any weirder." Ruby places her hand on the machine.

"_Yeah boo, I like it_

_No I can't deny it_

_But I know you can tell_

_I'm excited, oh girl_

_Step back you're dancing kinda close_

_I feel a little pull coming through _

_On you_

_Now girl I know you felt it_

_Before you know I can't help it_

_You know what I wanna do_

_Baby girl's dancing so close_

_Ain't a good idea_

_Cuz I'mma want you now and here_

_The way that you shake if on me_

_Makes me want you so bad sexually_

_Oh girl_

_I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah"_

Ruby and Belle maintain eye contact throughout the whole song, lovey-dovey-not-quite-so-innocent eye contact. _Gross. _

"Eww, get a room you two!" Emma groans, covering her eyes._ I swear she's like a two year old_.

"Jealous much?" Ruby comes around the counter and wraps Emma in a bear hug. _Wolf hug?_

"Ick no! Leggo Ruby!" Emma struggles to escape the iron grip of the wolf, but Ruby pins her arms to her side. Ruby turns them towards Regina.

"Come on Regina, I know Emma is really ticklish on her sides. Go for it!" Regina bites her lower lip considering this. Emma glares at her.

"Don't you dare!" At that Regina's eyebrows rise almost disappearing in her hair, an evil smirk grows on her face. She takes a step forward leaning towards the struggling sheriff.

"Never dare me dear. It only makes me want to more." With a wink Regina's hands shoot out from her sides and attack Emma's sides. The squeals coming from the blonde woman were enough to have everyone doubled over in laughter. Emma twists and jerks trying to break free of Ruby's grasp. Emma's feet jerk out and almost catch Regina's, who moves her feet clear of the flying appendages.

"Regina! Stop it this instant!" Regina's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot and the sheriff words stop as she convulses. "Reg—please ah—stop!" She sighs and sags against Ruby when Regina removes her hands.

"I think we're tortured her enough Ruby."

"Agreed anyways, it's her turn now." Emma head snapped up.

"Shit." Ruby grins again.

"Go ahead Emma."

* * *

_This was a bad idea_. Emma stares at the machine like it's going to bite her. _This is not like last time, and frankly I need more time to process Regina's song. Damn that's a fantasy, mine's gonna suck compared to that. _She shifts her weight between her feet. Ruby nudges her from behind, and she finds herself walking forward. Right before placing her palm down she glances up at Regina. _What's that expression? Curiosity or Boredom? She's so hard to read. _Sighing she places her hand down. _Here goes nothing_. At the first notes she grins and then her stomach does a somersault. _Shit shit shit_.

"_Come and put your name on it_

_Put your name on it_

_Bet you wanna put your name on it_

…

_It's not even my birthday_

_But he want to lick the icing off_

_I know you want it in the worst way_

_Can't wait to blow my candles out_

…

_Ooh baby, I like it_

_You so excited_

_Don't try to hide it_

_I'mma make you my bitch…_

Emma tries not to look at anyone while the song is playing, but she does and she catches Regina's eye at this line. Blushing furiously she drops her gaze quickly, missing Regina's eyes widen and her hands clench.

_I know you wanna bite this_

_Its so enticin'_

_Nothin' else like this_

…

_And it's not even my birthday_

_But you wanna put your name on it_

_And it's not even my birthday_

_And he tryna put his name on it_

_Oooh, I wanna fuck you right now_

_Just get up on my body…"_

"Well now, Emma, I'm shocked. Who knew you were so kinky?" Emma glares at Ruby, and Ruby wiggles her eyebrows back at her.

"Shut it woman." Emma's face goes beet red as she backs away from the machine.

"I'm just saying, kinky Emma is refreshing." At this Belle cocks her head towards her girlfriend a sly smile on her face. Ruby flushes, "Uhh not as refreshing as you babe!" she reaches her arms around Belle and squeezes tight. Belle laughs and kisses Ruby's cheek.

"Ah well that's good." Belle pats Ruby's arm. Emma smiles at the two, forgetting her embarrassment for a moment. _Those two are perfect together. I wonder what holding Regina would feel like._ Emma jerks, blushing again. _Where did that come from?_

* * *

Regina's eyes hadn't left Emma since her song began, that song left her feeling the same way her own had. _What does this mean?_ Regina tries to make eye contact with Emma, but before she can Ruby interrupts. She watches Ruby tease Emma, who still hasn't looked at her. Regina frowns. _Why do you care if she looks at you or not? You two had the most sexual songs. Why are you so eager to have something in common with the Savior?_ Regina blushes when Tink looks at her, she turns and walks out of the kitchen.

"Everything okay Regina?" Regina turns to Ruby giving her a small smile.

"Bathroom." She sees Emma's brow furrow a bit and her lips press together. _Her lips_. Regina turns back to the hallway quickly and shakes her head. _Stop thinking like that! It's crazy and extremely unhelpful_. Regina takes her time in the bathroom, when she opens the door she nearly runs into someone standing outside the door. She pauses waiting for Tink to speak. When she doesn't Regina finally feels her confusion and frustration boil over.

"What do you want fairy?"

"Nothing. Nice song choice by the way, it was quite illuminating." Tink raises her eyebrows and stares Regina down. _What is that supposed to mean?_ Regina's right hand clenches into a fist and her whole arm shakes with the desire to knock the smug look right off the small fairy's face. _Control yourself_.

"As was yours fairy—"Regina notes the confused look on Tink's face for a moment, then comprehension. "It would seem, according to your song that you were around to observe the curse come rolling in. That's impossible though seeing as you were struck in Neverland at the time. So what's it mean?" Regina matches Tink's stare, after a moment Tink clears her throat and looks off to the side.

"Ah well that's something completely different Your Majesty, and I don't think you're ready to talk about that yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" When Tink doesn't answer, Regina huffs and starts to stalk off down the hallway.

"It means—" She pauses as Regina stops, but doesn't turn around. "It means I'm wondering if I'm going to have to watch you walk away again." Regina gasps at these words. The day they met rushing back to her mind. _She saved me from falling using pixie dust. I felt good magic for the first time ever. It felt so light and happy. She was so nice to me_. Regina shakes her head to try and rid herself of her thoughts. _She took me to a tavern. Pointed to man inside, one with a tattoo on his arm. She couldn't see his face. Tink said he was a way to happiness, to love. The fairy left her to make the decision to go in, so confident she would. She was reaching for the door when her mother's voice rang in her head. LOVE IS WEAKNESS. She froze and then she was running away._

"Tink—" Regina starts, but she's cut off by the fairy.

"No, it's alright. I understand why you did the first time. It was too soon, and you were too hurt. You weren't ready, and I was too eager to prove myself I didn't see that. I'm sorry." Regina turns at the apology.

"You lost your wings because of me."

"Yeah, well that wasn't all on you. I broke the rules, besides I kind of like it this way. Can you imagine me as a nun?" Tink shudders and Regina manages a chuckle.

"No I suppose not."

"Seriously though Regina. That man was a way to happiness and even love, but he's not the only one. Life doesn't work like that, if you miss one opportunity it doesn't mean you're damned to a life alone."

"I should be alone though. I'm the Evil Queen, dear."

"Bullshit Regina, you can't hide behind her forever. You haven't been her in a long time. Even I can tell that and I've only been here a year. Maybe some people here will never trust you, but who cares? Those are also the people who never saw the girl you were, who will never realize just how far you fell, how far you were pushed by Rumple and others. Maybe you did make those bad decisions, but you certainly didn't make them alone nor do I believe you would have made them at all if Rumple had never happened." Regina stares at the young woman in front of her, disbelief evident in her face. _Why is she sticking up for me?_

"No one wants a heart so black Tink. I'm just to dark." Regina sags against wall suddenly weary.

"I think we both know you're wrong. I can think of at least one person who wants it." Regina snorts, her palms going clammy.

"That's not possible."

"Possible or not it's happening. I can see it." Regina's head jerks up to look the fairy in the eye.

"You're not a fairy anymore. How can you see, what can you see?" Regina watches Tink walk down the hall past her and towards the kitchen. Stopping halfway she turns to Regina.

"I don't need to be a fairy. I know the signs, and you two throw them off like beacons." With that she's gone leaving Regina even more confused in her wake, but seemingly certain about one thing.

_Emma Swan, the Savior, likes me._

* * *

**Ahh well I hope you guys enjoyed that! Next chapter will feature a new question and more songs. I hope you liked my choices of songs and Regina and Emma's reactions. I really tried to do them justice according to how I saw their character development in my story. Thanks for the reviews I love hearing from you guys, it means a lot to me! I will update as soon as I can.**

**Songs featured:**

"**Too Close" by Blue**

"**Birthday Cake" by Rihanna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma watches her mother in extreme amusement. Snow was sitting on the couch going between giggling to herself and nodding off.

"Should we call David perhaps? I think Snow's done for the evening." Emma turns to the woman beside her.

"Yeah probably, but on the other hand this is pretty funny." Belle giggles in response, then fixes Emma with a look. "Okay, okay I'll call him." Emma raises her hands up laughing and pulls her phone out of her pocket. Finding David's number she dials, the phone rings a few times and he answers.

"Hey! Night patrol is going fine, alls quiet. How's the party?"

"Hey, yeah parties fine. I think Mary Margaret has reached her limit though. She's half falling asleep. Do you think you can come get her and take her home? Then she can at least sleep in peace."

"Must be a good party. Yeah I can swing by and get her. I can be there in five minutes."

"No hurry, but thanks. See you soon"

"Bye." Emma smiles at the phone. _How is he always so damn cheerful? I must have missed out on that gene. Thank god that'd get annoying fast. _She chuckles, then pauses. _Where's Regina? After she went to the bathroom Tink disappeared as well. Are they together somewhere?_ Her hands clench tightly at that thought. _Wait what? Am I jealous? We are not together. You have no right to be jealous. Regina can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants._ Her hands clench tightly again._ Maybe I should go look for them._ Emma starts to move towards the hall, but a hand catches her elbow. She stops and looks back at Ruby.

"Just give them a minute. They had to talk something out. They'll be back, and before you freak yourself out let me put your mind to rest. Tink is in no way interested in Regina, she has her eyes on a certain pirate." Ruby winks at her friend and waves her back to the kitchen. "Now come on! We're gonna do another shot before Snow leaves."

"Ruby, I don't think Mary Margaret needs any more alcohol." Ruby turns to her and whispers.

"Shush her shot is water, don't tell her that though or she won't drink it." Emma laughs and shakes her head. She lowers her voice.

"For shame, tricking her like that."

"You want her to puke all over your apartment?"

"Good point, carry on!" Ruby chuckles and turns to walk in the kitchen. Emma briefly glances at the hallway, bites her bottom lip, and then follows Ruby. _I'm sure she's fine. Regina is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and Tink has already proven she can handle Regina so don't worry. _Snow wrapped her arms around Ruby and Belle's shoulders.

"You girls are just so cute." Snow looks at Belle seriously. "You know I've never seen Red so happy, she really loves you." Belle and Ruby both blush furiously and Emma smiles at them.

"She's right you two are great and I'm insanely jealous." Emma sees Tink enter the kitchen behind her. No Regina. Her smile falters a bit. Ruby distracts her however.

"Don't worry Emma, I'm sure your happiness is near." She winks at her, and Emma glares pointedly.

"Well let's hope so."

* * *

Regina pauses outside of the kitchen to catch the conversation between the three women. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment. _I am sorry for what I have done to you Belle. Maybe you would have found happiness earlier if not for me._ She perks up again when she hears Ruby.

"Don't worry Emma, I'm sure your happiness is near." Regina holds her breath for Emma response unaware of the glare directed at Ruby. Finally she heard Emma speak and had to swallow the gasp that came with it.

"Well let's hope so." _Hope, she hopes so. Does that mean she's okay with the idea of liking the Evil Queen. _Regina frowns a bit. _Former Evil Queen, I hope I've changed like Tink thinks I have. She has the least reason of anyone here to say that if she didn't think so._ She stands there for a minute more. _Okay you can't stand out here forever, get into that kitchen and get to the bottom of this._ Regina draws a deep breath and steps into the kitchen.

Emma is the first to register her reappearance. She turns to her and smiles, mouthing "You alright?" Regina nods to her in reply.

"Oh good, Regina's back! Shots!" Ruby bounces around excited.

"Is it wise to give Snow White anymore alcohol? She's barely standing." At this Emma snorts and gives Ruby a look, and Ruby rolls her eyes.

"She's fine, besides David is on his way now to take her home."

"Yeah Regina, I'm fine! Wait, David is coming? When?" Snow is now the one bouncing with excitement. Regina raises an eyebrow at Emma, who leans close much to her surprise, Emma's chin almost resting on her shoulder and whispers in her ear.

"It's just water, no worries. She's had enough." Emma giggles, and Regina shivers from the feeling. It's Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow at Regina. Regina can feel the blush spreading coughs trying to cover up her slip. Looking away from Emma's suspicious expression she catches Ruby's eyes. The wolf was watching them, a small smirk forming on her mouth. _What is that? Damn her wolf senses._ Regina goes rigid at that. Emma must sense this because she looks away from Regina to Ruby as well.

When they were both staring at her the brunette grins wide.

"Okay time for a good night shot for Snow." She waits for everyone to have their drinks. "To girls night out, to friends, to love, to Storybrooke." With that she downs her shot and everyone else follows suit.

"Wow, that felt like nothing. I could do another!" Snow says reaching for the bottle, which Ruby deftly lifts out of her reach.

"No, no Snow. That's enough for now."

"Come on Red! One more!"

"Not a chance sweetheart." Ruby grins, setting the bottle down by Emma and Regina. Snow moves to grab it again, and this time it's Emma who grabs it.

"Emma!" Emma just laughs and when Snow comes after her she passes the bottle to Regina. Snow's eyes light up, Regina narrows her eyes at Snow.

"I know that look Snow White, and so help me." She takes a step back when Snow takes a step towards her, then another and she feels her back hit the wall of the kitchen. "Don't you dare Princess!" Just when Snow launches her fingers at Regina's sides Emma swoops in and quickly grabs her mother's hands, then inserts herself between the two women, her back pressing lightly to Regina's chest. Regina's hands had been raised to stop Snow, but when Emma interfered they landed on the blonde woman's hips instead. She froze with her hands on Emma's hips and her entire body feeling like was catching fire. _What is happening? You idiot move your hands. _Regina stares at the woman pressing against her. _Miss Swan has a nice—stop it Regina! This is not the time to daydream._

"Hey Snow I think I heard a truck pull up outside. I bet David's here."

"David's here!" Snow grins and prances out of the room. Ruby and Belle exchange quick glances.

"We'll make sure she doesn't decide to play in the street in case David isn't here. Quick thinking though, kudos." The pair leave the room, Tink moves with them.

"Yeah I'm gonna help them." Suddenly Regina finds herself alone in the kitchen with her hands still gripping Emma's hips. _Shit now what? You could let go of her for starters moron. _The moment Regina loosens her grip however Emma turns towards her, and places her hands lightly on the Mayor's forearms. Regina's skin feels like an electric current is passing through it. She takes a shaky breath, and looks up at the Sheriff. _Her Sheriff. Stop it! Gods what is wrong with me? I must be losing my mind._

"Uh, thanks for that I appreciate the assistance." _Way to be awkward Regina._ Emma chuckles however.

"Yeah, well I figured based on your expression that whatever was going to happen would be highly embarrassing for you, and as much as I would love to see and hear you laugh I don't want you to be embarrassed." Emma went slightly red, through she squeezes the Mayor's forearms slightly and smiles.

"Yes, well you would be correct in that assumption." She smiles back at Emma. _She has beautiful eyes. _She sighs her fingers tighten at Emma's hips ever so faintly. Emma seems to lean in a bit more. _She's so close and warm. _Regina blushes realizing the position her and Emma were in. _I don't know what to do. I don't want to let go, but I should. Someone could come back, someone could see._

* * *

_She's hasn't moved her hands. That's a good sign right? Maybe she forgot they were there, no Regina wouldn't forget something like that. If her hands are still there it's cause she wants them to be. _Emma takes a shallow breath, unable to draw more in the present situation. _What do I do? Should I move in closer or back off? I don't' want to scare her or offend her. I want to be closer, but I don't think she's ready for that._ At that moment Emma sees the internal panic start to show in Regina's eyes and realizes she might be thinking the same things. _Okay just play it slow._ Emma smiles in a way she hopes is reassuring to Regina and moves her hands from where they were resting on Regina's forearms up and laces them with her fingers. She then lets Regina take over and surprisingly the woman doesn't let go yet. Their hands drift in between their two bodies still laced together, both take a slight step forward their faces less than six inches apart. Neither one even seeming to breathe, Emma squeezes Regina's hand lightly and smiles. After a second Regina gives a smile back and lets out a breath.

"I—"

"Emma! Your father wants to speak to you!" Snow's voice shattering the calm of kitchen as she yells from the front door. Both women jump as if they had been shocked, but still remain close.

"Coming!" Emma calls back turning her face away from Regina so she doesn't yell in her face. Then turns back and rests her forehead against Regina's, she sighs and squeezes her hand once more.

"I'm sorry." Regina sighs.

"Go deal with the two idiots, before they come find you." Emma starts and then chuckles, it takes Regina a second to catch on, but then she laughs too. "You know what I mean Miss Swan. Now go." Emma reluctantly moves away, but doesn't release Regina's hand until she has too. Before leaving the room completely she turns back to Regina and regards her with a small smile. "What?" Regina says staring at her with concern.

"Nothing." She shrugs, "You're just full of surprises Madam Mayor." Emma winks and exits the kitchen heading to the door.

_We almost kissed, I know it! I'm pretty sure she was going to let me kiss her or she was going to kiss me, something! Dammit Snow, you have horrible timing, as usual. _As annoyed as she was Emma couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

_I almost kissed her._

* * *

**Ahhh what do you guys think? Thought I'd introduce a bit of a fun chapter after the semi-serious talk between Tink and Regina. It was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it! Anyways next chapter will get back into the game, I wanted to exit Snow so Emma and Regina could have their next moment without the awkwardness of Emma's mom being there. And to be honest I was sick of the lovey-dovey songs Snow always seems to bring up lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long my computers keyboard is broken and I can't really even log onto it :'( I don't know when it'll be fixed I borrowed my dad's when I was home to finish this one. Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_She was going to kiss me. Wasn't she? She was leaning in to kiss me. We were going to kiss! _Regina stood frozen in the kitchen after Emma left. _What just happened? Dammit Snow. _Regina rolls her eyes and bangs her head on the wall behind her. _So I think it's safe to say she likes me, now what?_ She raises a hand and runs it though her shoulder length brown locks, musing them slightly. She doesn't notice though all thoughts on the long legged blonde whose arms she'd recently been in. _She is warm. I knew she would be. Gods I'm turning mushy, that has to her fault. _Regina smiles and chuckles feeling the tension release her body. She peaks around the corner to get a glimpse of the front door. The other women were standing around Snow, she can barely make out Emma standing just outside the door talking to Charming. At that moment Emma turns and looks back into the house. Their eyes meet and they both give small smiles, then Regina comes to her senses and blushes, ducking her head back into the kitchen. She misses Emma's smirk. _Gods what am I doing?_

"Snow its fine, go home and go to bed. We'll all get br—" Ruby pauses her attention drawn to the entrance of the kitchen when she sees Regina poke her head out.

"Ruby?" Ruby grins and turns back to Snow.

"Yeah sorry, we'll all get breakfast at Granny's tomorrow ok? I already asked Granny to let me start a bit later cause of the party. Surprisingly she agreed. Which normally would be cause for concern, but I just went with it this time." She looks back to the kitchen in time to see Regina blush and disappear. Ruby glances quickly behind her to where Emma was talking with Charming, she sees Emma smirk in response. _Wonder what happened in the kitchen? Emma better have taken full advantage of the opportunity I gave her. That couldn't have worked out better if I planned it. If she ruined it I'll kill her._

Snow interrupts her thoughts by catching her in a tight bear hug. Ruby catches herself on the wall behind her before hugging the little brunette back.

"Thanks for inviting me. Tonight was great, that machine was awesome. We should do this again sometime." Snow steps back, bumping into Emma as she steps inside the door. "Oops sorry Emma! Are you coming home with us?"

"Uh nah I'm gonna stick around for awhile, see what trouble I can get into too."

"Yeah she promised to help clean up so I'll probably make her stay the night." Ruby winks at Emma, who raises her eyebrows in response.

"Right." Emma throws a glare at Ruby when Snow turns around. Ruby just grins back.

"Good Night Snow."

"Bye!" Snow turns and bounces out the door into David's arms.

"Woah there!"

"Sorry!"

Ruby shut the door chuckling at the couple antics. A voice at her shoulder makes her jump.

"I said I'd help clean up? When did I say that?"

"Right after you thank me for this wonderful idea of a night that finally got you to take the next step!" Emma shifts. "Tell me you made a move!" Ruby elbows Emma in the ribs.

"Ow! Well yeah, sorta."

"What does that mean?"

"Kinda?"

"Even worse."

"Okay, okay well yes. We were like this close." Emma hold up her hands about six inches apart.

"And?"

"And then Snow called for me."

"Dammit, I was so close!"

"You were so close?"

"My plan almost worked!"

"Your plan? I thought this was about me?"

"It is and your making me look bad Sheriff."

"What? How is it my fault we were interrupted?"

Ruby eyes narrow at Emma.

"I'm working on it Rubes."

* * *

When the girls returned to the kitchen Regina was well underway in preparing drinks for everyone. Regina looks up and catches Emma's eyes and smiles, Emma smiles back head and finishes the drinks in front of her.

"Aww Regina, you made us drinks, how sweet!" Belle walks over to her and wraps her arm around Regina's shoulder and squeezes. Regina surprises herself by leaning into the hug. A hand brushes her on her other side, she doesn't have to look to know it's the blonde. A smile creeps onto her face as she glances over at the woman. Emma smiles back and picks her drink, taking a long pull she looks over to Ruby.

"So what's next Ruby?" Emma smirks. _She thinks it can't get much more embarrassing after that last round. I'd have to say I agree, but I wouldn't put it past Ruby. _Without thinking about it Regina's fingers find Emma's and squeeze lightly. Emma's eyebrow raises in question and Regina shakes her head. _Don't push her Emma. _She tries to tell her. It's too late though Regina can see from Ruby's expression.

"Well Emma, I'm glad you asked! Cause this next round is gonna be fun."

"Fun for you or fun for us? Cause I'm becoming less and less inclined to trust you as the night goes on." Ruby feigns offensive at the statement.

"Fun for everyone Emma, of course!" Emma snorts and her fingers further lace in between Regina's.

"What's the next round Ruby?" Tink interrupts Ruby and Emma's stare down. Ruby smiles wide.

"Love Songs!"

"Oh fuck, well thankfully we've sent my mother home. That would have been too much." The others all look at her questioningly. Emma coughs to clear her throat. "Well I mean come on, the woman's sex song was so…domestic. Her actual love song would be naustating, right?" Regina starts shaking with laughter. _No! You can't be the first to laugh at that._ Emma grins at Regina, feeling the woman shake. Regina tries calming herself by taking a drink. Ruby is the first to break the silence.

"Ha! I didn't even think of that." Regina can't contain herself anymore she snorts and that results in her choking on her drink. Emma slaps her on her back as she tries to clear her throat.

"Something funny Regina?" Emma smirks at her.

"Nope not at all. Let's move on shall we?"

"Awful eager to get back into the game aren't we Regina?"

"Nope, just eager to get it over with is all."

"Hmmm alright. Let's get started. Who wants to go first?" Tink steps forward.

"I'll go. I'm curious." She smiles placing her hand on the machine.

"_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

…

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

…

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

…

_But loving him was red_

_Oh, red_

_Burning red"_

Emma was trying not to giggle. Tink turns to look at her confusion on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing! I'm not laughing at you I swear. It's just Taylor Swift. I'm imagining your reaction when you realize who sings that song."

"Wait Swift? That break up songs girl? Crap!" Emma giggles more bending over her forehead to the countertop.

"Oh Emma quit making fun of Tink, like yours is going to be any less potentially embarrassing birthday cake." That stops Emma right away, she glances up at Ruby, her face bright red.

"Point taken, sorry!" Belle steps forward then.

"Alright my turn!"

"_I guess you were lost when I met you_

_Still there were tears in your eyes_

_So out of trust and I knew_

_No more than mysteries and lies_

_There you were wild and free_

_Reachin' out like you needed me_

_A helping hand to make it right _

_I am holding you all through the night_

_I'll be the one (I'll be the one)_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone _

_I'll be the light (I'll be the light)_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_I'll be the one_

…

_To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright_

_You need me like I need you_

_You can share our dreams comin' true_

_I can show you what true love means_

_Just take my hand, baby please…"_

"Okay you and Belle are almost as bad as my Mom and Dad. Seriously lovey-dovey, I feel nauseous again."

"Shut up Emma! She's sweet!" Ruby wraps her arms protectively around Belle, both women stick there toungues out at her. Emma laughs.

"Just kidding, they are in a totally different league. Though if you ever reach it we can't be friends anymore ok?"

"Agreed dork." Ruby laughs. "Okay so I'll go next!"

"_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I take_

_Baby when you touch me _

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away _

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything _

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

…

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me _

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

…

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you"_

* * *

"Aww Ruby, wow do you really feel all that?"

"Of course I do babe. You're amazing and you've changed me for the better."

Emma looks over at Regina and they make eye contact. Both eyes filled with something neither can name. _I wonder if she could ever feel that way towards me._ Emma then looks down at their hands, where their index fingers are still twined together, and smiles squeezing her finger enough for the other woman to feel. Regina's eyes flutter close for a moment, taking a slow small breath, before opening them again and looking back at Emma.

_She's so beautiful._

* * *

**Ok guys it might be another while before the next chapter as I said computer is broken. But i'll have it up ASAP, love you all thank you for following and reviewing. Means alot. **

**Songs:**

**"Red" - Taylor Swift**

**"The One" - Backstreet Boys**

**"Amazed"- Lonestar**


	10. Chapter 10

**Starting this chapter in a rare moment of the keyboard working so let's see how far I get! And yes the slow burn is killing me, but that last chapter burned a little brighter right?**

**Oh and to the Guest reviewer on the last chapter I picture this taking place a year after they rescue Henry from Pan. No second curse, no Zelena (thank god), and no missing year for Emma, Regina, or the Charming's. So there is no Baby Neal (at least not yet and not in this story sorry)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ruby was nearly beside herself with glee. When she had stepped back from the machine and rejoined Belle at the counter she caught sight of Emma and Regina's fingers wrapped together.

_Yes, yes, yes! It's working! _Ruby nudges Belle, when the other woman looks to her Ruby nods slightly at the Sheriff and Mayor. Belle looks over and then gives a small grin, her eyes lighting up. Ruby looks towards Tink to see if she's noticed. Tink's amused smirk says it all, when the little blonde looks up Ruby winks, and the other woman chuckles silently shaking her head.

Ruby looks once more at the women, waiting for one of them to look up. Regina does first, and she freezes slightly at the looks she receives.

"Is something wrong?" Emma glances up then too, eyes darting between the women suspiciously. The arm that went below the table tenses and shifts slightly closer to Regina. _Like she tightened her grip. Oh man this is too good! _

"No, nothing's wrong. We were just wondering who was going to go first?" Emma relaxes then.

"Oh right, of course. Well—"Regina interrupts before she can finish however.

"I'll go first."

"Okay, good. Well step right up Madame Mayor, and enlighten us." Ruby winks at Regina. Regina gives her a small smile in turn, and then turns to walk behind Emma and around the counter to the machine. Her hand hovers over the machine once again, before setting it down she turns slightly to eye the group. _Or more likely one of us. Can't look though it'd be too obvious._ Regina then squares her shoulders and places her hand on the plate.

"_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me _

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

_Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

…

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate _

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

_It's yes or no, no maybe_

_So just be sure before you give it all to me_

_All to me, give it all to me_

…

Everyone's eyes go wide when the next part of the song plays. Ruby's eyes find Emma's, and the blonde's eyes are a sparkling green.

_She's a beast_

_I call her Karma (come back)_

_She eats your heart out_

_Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)_

_Be careful_

_Try not to lead her on_

_Shorty's heart is on steroids_

_Cause her love is so strong_

_You may fall in love_

_When you meet her_

_If you get the chance you better keep her_

_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart _

_She'll turn cold as a freezer_

…

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_

_There's no going back"_

* * *

Regina turns around well aware everyone's eyes are probably on her, but she looks straight towards Emma's feet and starts walking towards her, not daring to look up. _I'm not sure which song was worse. Sex song I could play off, a love song? And that one? Is that even a love song? I don't think it is, shit, shit, shit. _She pauses when Emma's feet are right in front of her, and slowly raises her head to look around. To her surprise everyone is smiling, but also trying not to look like they are smiling at anything in particular. Still she avoids looking at the blonde next to her, until she felt fingers grazing the back of her hand. _Her eyes are just the most amazing green I've ever seen, wild and sparkling, yet calm and deep. It's entirely perplexing. _Her breath then catches. _It's her turn now. _Her hand shakes a bit, but Emma's hand grabs hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Wow Regina, a love song with a rap, impressive. Not that I'd expect anything less from you." Ruby's smile is so big and warm that Regina has no twinge of doubt she means every word. Regina smiles back at the tall brunette.

"Thanks, I aim to impress and surprise." Emma chuckles next to her, and bumps her with her arm.

"Well you certainly do that Madam Mayor." Regina turns to smile at her as well.

"Your turn, Sheriff. Amaze us." Regina swallows nervously, but covers it with a shy grin. Emma smirks and nods, squeezing her hand lightly then steps away. Emma's eyes never left Regina's. Regina could feel her heart pounding in her chest, though on the outside the only indication was a slight blush on her cheeks. _What are we doing? What am I doing? This is crazy. It doesn't make any sense. _Regina slowly takes a breath, her eyes leaving Emma's.

_Yet it is so us. When has anything between us made any sense? _

She closes her eyes briefly.

_Their first meeting a beautiful blonde stranger that peaked her interest, something that hadn't happened in nearly 30 years. Then fear rippling through her body when she realized who the woman was. Emma cutting into her beloved apple tree rising emotions she hadn't felt in years, anger, passion, desire, but for what she was unsure at the time. Emma saying she was leaving Storybrooke, the rage returning and reacting in anger. Henry almost dying at her hand, her grief overwhelming, Henry being okay, both of them seeming to forgive her and protecting her from the enraged crowd and the wraith. Emma touching her and awakening her magic, Emma getting sucked into the portal, feeling loss like she hadn't felt since Daniel, realizing for the first time her feelings towards Emma was more. Emma coming up through the well, relief. Emma scared and confused when the Cricket was apparently dead, sorrow and rage fueled by her mother. The trigger, her hope, her happiness gone, at least Henry would be safe and then Emma. Neverland, her and Emma working together, separate, and together again. Always Emma, no matter what they always found themselves facing each other again._

All of this passing through her mind in a couple moments, Regina opens her eyes again, Emma had paused in front of the machine. Eyes still to her, looking concerned. Regina smiles to reassure she's fine. Emma's smile warms her through. _Though that could be the alcohol._ She chuckles, and Emma smirks, her eyes crinkling in that way Regina notices she does a lot in their conversations. _She's wondering what I'm thinking probably._

"Well, Emma? You gonna go sometime tonight?" Ruby laughs, Belle and Tink joining in. Emma flushes and shoots Ruby a playful glare.

"Pausing for dramatic effect Rubes, sheesh, way to rush a girl. This is a big moment, a looooove song." Emma rolled her eyes in her typical fashion, a fact that never failed to annoy Regina when it was aimed towards her. Now she just chuckles along with everyone else. _Who would have ever thought I'd feel at home with these people. I never thought I would find something to be happy for again. _Regina met Emma's eyes again in that moment. _Now maybe I have._ Regina watches Emma place her hand on the machine, and listens as the music begins to play.

"_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard, _

_You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you _

_I don't wanna live without you_

…

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Livin' in a crazy world_

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears _

_The secrets or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

…

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself_

_Only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you _

_With you"_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that, I had the longest weekend of my life. I went to a Marine pool event (sort of like a camp) and got screamed at by actual drill instructors (utterly terrifying, they made me cry, though not in front of them I waited until I got to my bunk), did a hell of a lot of physical activity (some martial arts which was fun), and managed to hurt myself in true me fashion (sprained thigh, how the fuck does that happen?), and ate MRE (field rations, which are not good on your stomach not used to them), and my face is very red and shiny cause it was hella hot positively boiling. Somehow I felt inspired to write today (I got back at 12:30pm). And now I am sleepy and going to bed. I look forward to your reviews! And I promise some one-on-one lady time next chapter, damn the slow burn!**


End file.
